


The Pompous Prick and The Prejudice

by dainystarkblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Good Tom Riddle, Harry and Tom are in the same year, M/M, Sane Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainystarkblack/pseuds/dainystarkblack
Summary: Harry had never been felt so angry ever. That's it until the Pompous Prick Tom fucking Riddle the Headboy from Slytherin house cornering him in Hogsmead and said that he likes Harry with a poker face.Is Tom Riddle make fun of him or what?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 91





	The Pompous Prick and The Prejudice

This Sunday morning was warm and sunny. The Hogwarts's students enjoy a weekend with a visit to Hogsmead. Like Ron and Hermione who were now sitting at one of the tables inside the Three Broomstick with three steaming hot glasses of Butterbeer on their table. Ron is already itching and wanted to drink it if Hermione didn't remind him that Harry would have been furious if they had a drink without him.

It didn't take long before the figure they had been waiting for arrived, making Ron sigh in relief and immediately drink his Butterbeer. Hermione too was relieved too but then she notices Harry's face flushed angry.

Harry arrived at their table and downed his butterbeer in one gulp. He didn't care that now his throat hurt. Beside him, Ron was staring at his friend with his mouth open.

"You okay?" Hermione asked carefully.

"No." Harry spat, "That bloody pompous prick ..." he said with pure hatred in every words.

Ron raised his eyebrows, "Who?"

"Riddle!" Harry said looking very angry.

"What did he do?" Hermione asked curiously.  
So far, neither Harry nor the two of them got into any trouble with the Head Boy from the Slytherin House. Okay, Harry always calls him Pompous Prick because Riddle is notoriously arrogant. But Hermione herself never came face to face with Riddle to be the judge. In contrast to Harry who had prejudice.

"He told me he likes me."

"What?" Hermione and Ron exclaimed simultaneously. Amongst everything, this was the last thing they expected.

"I know." Harry sighed and looks annoyed "Bet he just make fun of me. Thought that I will fall in love with the oh so handsome and perfect Tom Riddle." Harry made a face which in turn make Ron snickers.

"Honestly, come to think of it I'm not really that surprised that this happened to you." Ron said amusedly and the corners of his lips twitched, "Because if anything, fate always makes sure to make your life interesting."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I will show you interesting." he said sarcastically.

However, Harry fell silent and looked out the window. But he had to agree with Ron's words. He is sure that starting from today, his life will be much more interesting with Tom Riddle entering it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! i come back with this idea of mine. first of all i'm so sorry for my grammar mistake. English is not my first language and so im asking is there anyone here who willing to help me being my beta reader? because i don't think i can write it without making a lot of grammar mistake :(


End file.
